


Pinup Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Emerson Lake & Palmer (Band)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Lingerie, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pinup Poses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some cheeky drawings of a certain cheeky bastard.
Kudos: 5





	Pinup Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm not good at drawing. I hardly ever do it, and even then, I generally don't draw people. LET ALONE in the nude. That being said, sometimes one's desire for sexy pictures of their celebrity crush overrides their near-total inability to draw, and Keith's, er, proclivities have given me a lot of photos to work with. Enjoy. Or don't, possibly.

I can't draw hands so I'm rather thankful this one was, er... obscured.

A (relatively) vanilla version before I went absolutely hog wild with it

Oh dear.

I may not know how to draw dicks, but at least Keith was slutty enough to provide me with a reference. And you too, if you care to go find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Should've called this Pictures of an Exhibitionist, this. Oh wait.


End file.
